Not a Happy Cartoon Part 1
Chris: Welcome 1 and all to the brand new series. Here's the deal. 16 castmates from your favorite cartoons signed up to compete here at Camp Wawanakwa for the next few weeks competing against each other. After 1 team loses, they need to the dramatic campfire ceromony where all but 1 camper will recieve a marshmallow. The person who does not recieve a marshmallow need to go down the dock of shame to the boat of laziness. They will have to face flies, bears, and disgusting food. There will be cameras all over the island to watch their every move. Welcome to Total Drama Cartoon Island! "later" Let's meet our first 8 campers. D.W.: Hi, I'm D.W. You look shorter in real life. Chris: Uh, thanks. (sees Perry) Hi Perry. Perry: Gurgurgurgurgurgur. Chris: "shrugs and sees Bessie" Hey Bessie. Bessie: You mean we got to stay here cause I did not sign up for this. Chris: Actually, you did and your ride just left. Bessie: "scoffs at Chris" Jeremy: Chris McLean! How are you doing, man? Chris: I'm doing great, man! Jeremy: Cool man. Bessie: If they say man 1 more time, I'm gonna scream. Chris: Campers, this is Isabella. Isabella: Hi Chris. Watcha' doin? Chris: Good. D.W.: "walks up to Isabella" Hi, I'm D.W. Isabella: Hi. Chris: "sees Johnny arriving" Yo Johnny! Johnny: Hi Chris. "walks to the other contestants" Hi, I hope I am fair with everyone. Chris: Here comes Dr. D. Dr. D.: "waves then trips" AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! "crashes into luggage" All: "watches" Dr. D.: "gives thumbs up" All: "cheers and laughs" Cosmo: Whoa. Chris: Welcome, Cosmo. Cosmo: That was so cool! Hey Chris. Spongebob: Hi Chris. Chris: Hey Spongebob. Johnny: "walks up to Spongebob" Hi, I'm Johnny. Spongebob: Hi, I'm Spongebob. Candace: Hey Chris. Chris: Hey Candace. Candace: "sees Jeremy" Jeremy? Jeremy: Candace! "they both hug" Johnny: Oh brother. "both he and Spongebob giggle" Wanda: What's up, everyone? Cosmo: Wanda! Wanda: Hey Cosmo! Chris: Hey Crocker, what's up? Crocker: Good. Chris: Timmy and Phineas, how are you 2 doing? Both: Good. "walks to campers" Isabella: Hey Phineas! Phineas: Hey Isabella! Chris: Only 2 more campers. "sees Ferb" Hey Ferb. Ferb: Hey Chris. Phineas: hey bro! "both him and Ferb high five" Chris: Only 1 more to... Patrick: WHOOOOHOOO!!!! Hey Chris! Chris: Patrick! Welcome! Patrick: This is so awesome! "sees Spongebob" Spongebob! Spongebob: Patrick! Chris: All right first off, I want to tell you who my assistant is. Mr. Krabs. Spongebob: Hi Mr. Krabs! Chris: "in confessionals" If you have something to say to the whole world, you can use the confessional cam. Bessie: "in confessionals" Ok, so far this place is weird, but now that I'm here, I might as well try to win. Chris: Now, I'm going to put you into 3 teams. When I call your name, get in a group. Ok, 1st group are Spongebob, Johnny, Bessie, and Patrick. You guys are in Team Spongebob. 2nd group is Timmy, D.W., Cosmo, Wanda, and Crocker. You guys are in Team Fairly Oddparents. 3rd group is Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Jeremy, Perry, and Dr. D. You guys are Team Phineas & Ferb. Phineas: Nice. Patrick: "in confessionals" Hey everyone out there. I need to tell you something. I love our team! Mr. Krabs: All right. I cook 3 times a day, and you have to eat them 3 times a day. All right? All: All right. Mr. Krabs: Good. Chris: Your 1st challenge is in 1 hour. Crocker: "to Dr. D." I wonder what our 1st challenge is. "shows all the contestants on a cliff" Oh man.